


Just another battle

by Silveriswriting



Series: Bad guys being good guys [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross (Character), Cuddle Pile, Dream (Character), Dust (Character), Error (Character), Fluff, Horror (Character), Ink sans (mentioned), Killer (Character), Nightmare (Character) - Freeform, Swapfell (mentioned), really it's just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriswriting/pseuds/Silveriswriting
Summary: Dream never gets the message does he? Nightmare has others to take care of, so he does.Fluff ensues.





	Just another battle

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare being nice because I'm weak. Mentions of past self-harm and scars so be careful if that triggers you.
> 
> Also this is an extension of one I already posted in my Tumblr, because I felt like that one was missing something.

"Nightmare, come on! Why do keep on hurting these people? They're innocent!"

"Because I have to."

"No, you don't! Come with me and you won't have to kill anyone else." 

"No matter how many times I tell you, you don't listen."

"But-"

"So from the bottom of my cold, dead heart, screw you." He said it with no emotion in his voice, but Dream still looked hurt, even after all the times he'd heard that.

Nightmare sighed internally. His heart wasn't really cold, or dead; but he wasn't going to waste any more time in this dust filled AU, listening to his brother's pleas to stop. If the other didn't listen, then why should he? Nightmare had better things to do. Like get back to his gang and make sure none of them had encountered Ink, heal everyone and plan his next attack, or get more paperwork done.

He turned to leave, opening a portal to some random AU and jumping through. Nightmare couldn't risk Dream seeing the hideout directly. He landed in an alley on the surface and quickly magicked another portal to his living room. 

~~~~~

Dust, Killer and Cross are back, tending to Horror who is lying on the couch, protesting weakly. Nightmare walks over quickly, assessing the damage. Horror's femur is broken, and the large hole in his skull looks like it's been chipped some more. He must've taken a hard hit. The others are similarly roughed up, the most painful looking wound being a large puncture mark on Killer's arm, possibly a bone attack.

"Let me fix that, Killer." Nightmare offers, picking up the healing gel he spotted on the coffee table. "Is Error back yet?"

"Nah, not yet, Ink must have found him. But I'm sure he'll be ok." Horror responds, still being restrained on the couch by a very worried looking Cross, who's carefully patching up the other's skull.

"Thanks boss." Killer smiles, taking off his hoodie. He's wearing a black turtleneck sweater underneath, and pauses, about to roll up the sleeves. 

"We can go to the kitchen." Nightmare suggests gently, already knowing what the problem is. 

"Ok. We can get some tea for everyone on the way." Killer smiles timidly, moving to the kitchen. Nightmare follows a few paces behind.

They enter the kitchen and Killer leans against a counter, rolling up his sleeve to expose a large hole in his humerus. The break looks painful. Nightmare quickly uncapps the gel and scoops some up with his fingers, moving closer to the other and taking his arm gently. He spreads a thick layer of healing gel on the wound, putting the remainder on some other various scratches that litter Killer's arm and skull.

Nightmare then thumbs the scars on Killer's forearm gently, hoping that the gel sticking to his fingers will soothe any discomfort the other skeleton might be feeling. Killer flinches slightly as the other touches the horizontal scars on his arm, reminders of not so happy times when he still hadn't been part of Nightmare's gang. He then reminds himself Nightmare will never hurt him, and smiles slightly.

"Thank you."

Nightmare smiles in return, his tentacles already searching the cupboards for tea and pulling out mugs for everyone. "Anytime. Now let's get this tea going, shall we?" 

Killer nods, and helps Nightmare make enough tea for all of them, and a bit of extra should Error drop by. It's golden flower tea, highly magical and therefore good for healing. They carry the large, steaming mugs into the living room.

Horror is sitting up, rubbing his skull. Cross gingerly checks himself over for any cuts he might have missed, while Dust helps him. They all look up when Killer and Nightmare walk in.

The mugs are then passed around to quiet "thank you's" and smiles, and the gang all settle down to wait for the magic to kick in. They can have showers and clean up later, when the bigger wounds heal somewhat. They also wait for Error to come back, in case the destroyer decides to spend time with them instead of going directly to the anti-void like usual. 

Nightmare finishes his mug first, and stands up to take it to the kitchen and then go wash his face and arms. Most of his wounds are hidden by the goopy substance permanently coating his bones, but he doesn't think his boys would let them go unnoticed for long. He doesn't want to make a fuss. After cleaning up as best he can without actually taking a shower, he makes his way back to the living room. As he traverses the corridors, Nightmare hears familiar voices coming from his destination, including one that's backed up with static, it's glitchy echoes bouncing off the floor and walls. Turns out Error did come after all.

Nightmare enters the living room and, sure enough, there is Error, chatting with the others and throwing dubious glances at his mug of tea, as if he's not quite sure what to do with it. He looks up when Nightmare approaches, and greets him with a nod, witch Nightmare returns.

"Are you okay?" He asks, eyeing Error carefully. The destroyer nods, then frowns a bit from the stern look Nightmare gives him.

"WHAt?" Error says.

Nightmare sighs. Error can be so difficult at times, not acknowledging his injuries unless they were severe. "You're hurt." He says. It's true, Error is wounded. Fortunately there are no breaks this time.

"It'S N0Th1ng." The glitchy skeleton shrugs.

"At least drink your tea if you don't want healing gel." Error nods, and sips at the mug. He frowns, looks at the dark gold substance inside, and sniffs it. He then takes another sip, seemingly intrigued by the taste.

Nightmare nods to himself, satisfied that Error with at least accept some form of help, and goes to sit on the couch next to Cross. The younger skeleton makes room for him. 

"So," Nightmare asks. "did you manage to take care of that Swapfell copy?"

Cross nods. "But you saw what the Sans did to Killer's arm, and the Undyne got Horror a bit later. They're vicious." Nightmare nods in agreement.

"Did you kill the Underfells?" Cross enquires.

"Yeah, but Dream caught up halfway through. So I didn't get all the negativity I could have." Nightmare explains.

"Ooh, so that's why you were back early Nightmare, I was wondering." Killer, seated next to Cross, pipes up.

"ANd tHAt'S Pr0BablY wHy tH3re wERe StiLL s0uLs wHEn 1 STopPed bY." Error observes. He usually finishes off any AU's the gang start tearing through, since he's the only one able to erase the world itself, not just the inhabitants.

"Did you see that knife throw Dust and Killer did though? That was amazing!" Cross exclaims.

Horror chuckles. "Yeah, I saw it. That was one lucky throw."

"Actually a few lucky throws Horror. Come on, give us some credit!" Killer corrects him, smiling. They'd managed to take out the Swapfell Papyrus with s few well placed blows, never an easy feat since that particular Papyrus variant was annoyingly fast.

They all continue talking for some time, as each one of them finish their tea and settle back comfortably while their injuries heal. Even Error manages to down half of his mug. But eventually the conversation dries out, everyone except Nightmare and Error rubbing their sockets sleepily. Nightmare, knowing full well his gang would fall asleep where they were, tries to wake them and at least put them to bed, but to no avail. So Nightmare attempts to stand up and put them to bed himself, but Cross pulls him down again, murmuring sleepily for him to stay. Nightmare protests, and eventually manages to leave by promising Cross he's only going to have a shower. He leaves for the bathroom. He doesn't like the feeling of dried blood on his bones, or caked dust on his clothes. Come to think of it, they'll probably have to vacuum the couches tomorrow. He grabs some clean clothes from his room and tosses his dirty ones in the hamper beside his door before going to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Nightmare is back, wearing clean clothes and slightly sleepy. He doesn't like having dust on him. He eyes the living room and chuckles. Apparently his boys decided they wanted a cuddle pile, and managed to push two couches together so the cushions form a sort of double bed. Everyone has settled in, and even Error is staying apparently, since Nightmare can see the destroyer's dark form lying next to the others, at the edge of a complicated looking knot of arms and legs. How they managed to muster enough coordination to do that while being so tired is a mystery. Error helped them, probably.

He makes his way to the couches, flipping the switch on his way, and settles down next to the others. Cross cheers quietly. Nightmare hugs what appears to Horror's back, -- it's hard to tell in the dim light-- and circles the others with his tentacles, even leaving one wrapped loosely around Error's wrist. He closes his eyes and drifts off slowly, enjoying the closeness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions on how to improve or things you want me to write are very welcome.
> 
> EDIT: my Tumblr is at silveriswriting for anyone who's interested. Go say hi over there if you feel like it!


End file.
